Cult of the Dragon
The Cult of the Dragon '''formally referred to a specific group of Tiamat worshiping creatures whose mission included breaking the Goddess out of her divine imprisonment and allowing her to roam the realm again. However, the term has gained a general meaning to encompass any group whose goals include bringing the dragons back to Quelmar. The Cult included mostly sorcerers of draconic blood, but also a population of Dragonborn, who all believed themselves to be victims of the gods who banished the dragons in the great Holy War. History The Heralds Secluded Worship The Siege of Rwendia In 691 PR, a faction of Dragonborn calling themselves "The Keepers of the Teeth" attacked the city of Rwendia looking to access the dragons of Kiston. They believed the city was in possession of a clairvoyant artifact called the "Octordom Sphere" that belonged to the dragons, but were disappointed to find out after sacking the city that the artifact was a scam, functioning much like a magic 8-ball. The Keeper of the Teeth would recruit Istan and Reelo Darastrixas, and later go on to join with the formal Cult of the Dragon, with Reelo's son being present at Tiamat's actual resurrection. Framing Bahamut As the problems with the Church of Kragnux came to a head, the cult realized that Kragnux was not the only draconic foe of Tiamat. Fearing that Bahamut may also return one day to stop Tiamat as he did in prehistoric legends, the cult began a smear campaign, masquerading themselves as cultists of Bahamut and kidnapping, murdering, and sacrificing individuals all in his name. They also catered to those who believed Bahamut would save the world, leading them to "secret divine channeling" locations, they tricked the faithful followers of Bahamut to fall into lethal traps, keeping them from freeing the other lost God. One such lethal event involved a book that supposedly held directions to a portal that would free Bahamut from his banishment. When the Warforged known as 7 worked to translate the book, a group of The Best Around were taken to a lake in southern Osugbo that would trap the Bahamut seekers. However, this was a blessing in disguise as it brought a whole faction of trapped Bahamut individuals together, who could now work together to bring Bahamut Back. The Return of the Dragons Factions The Keepers of the Teeth The Draconic Redeemers The Keepers of the Secret Hoard '''The Keepers of the Secret Hoard venerated the power that Dragons held, but believed that unchecked, their power could lead to the end of the realm. As such, they worked not to release dragons on the world, but to seek them and worship them while they were securely contained. Ith was one dragon that the Keepers of the Secret Hoard were able to contain. However, this faction was infiltrated by an Isonhound-based adventuring group in the 720s PR, and their relic which contained the soul of Ith was stolen and eventually sold off to the Levinkan. List of Known Members The Keepers of the Teeth (All Dragonborn) * Reelo * Istan Darastrixas * Maamurra * Sumanna * Bura * Nini * M'Golagd Neronvain the Green * Neronvain '''was a wood-elf Tiamat apologist and member of the Cult of the Dragon who spearheaded efforts between the years 750 PR and 794 PR to return Tiamat to full power. Neronvain posed as a Bahamut worshipping, living in the Citadel of the Levinkan until he witnessed the release and return of Ith. Though he fled, he was caught by The Best Around, and Neronvain ultimately betrayed the cult when undergoing intense interrogation under the Levinkan's commands. He revealed information regarding Tiamat's oncoming return. This information would launch the church's hunt for Tiamat, an effort that helped impede her immediate efforts as she attempted to release the rest of the dragons from Kiston. Severain the Red * '''Severain led the resurrection sequence of Tiamat and ultimately would become a vessel for her holy figure. Using Severain's body, Tiamat gained the ability to manifest as an aspect at any given time. The process was exhausting and would take up to a month to regain, but it kept a permanently physical link to the plane in a time where the divine force of Tiamat was still restricted. It was using Severain's vessel that Tiamat was able to destroy the guardians of Kiston and release the dragons into the world. Galvan the Blue Rezmir the Black Varram the White Category:Towson Tabletop